Ice and Fire
by YukiRyu93
Summary: While on a mission to Athens , Greece , Allen , Lavi and Kanda find a girl with Innocence... Who is she and why is her Innocence so special.? These are her Adventures in the black order , as she tries to rebuild he life from the beginning ... (I suck At Summaries I know... This is my first story , please be gentle ...! )
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story so it may suck a little ...Just a little thou...I hope ... Well anyway before I give myself depression and decide not to upload the story , I hope that you'll like it and any constructive criticism is well appreciated ...!**

**Oh and English isn't my native language so there might be some mistakes... No ... There will be mistakes in both vocabulary and grammar and stuff... Heck I even make mistakes when I write in my one language... So don't be to hard on me...! :D**

* * *

''What_ the hell is going on?''_

I thought running away from yet another blast . For about an hour now I've been running from a giant balloon thing with a grotesque baby face contorted into a horrible pained expression and with a pentacle on it's forehead , that's pointing giant guns at me that are scattered all over it's body . As I dived to the left to avoid yet another gunshot I hit my head on a garbage can. I sat there moaning in pain , holding my head and watching this thing making it's way slowly over to me. I looked around me , discovering that I had nowhere to run to anymore and backed away slowly. It let out a terrifying shriek that made my ears hurt and pointed it's gun straight to my face… I screamed and raised my hands to cover my face. And then it happened … The burning in my hands intensified by a million times… When the monster started attacking me the burning started but by the time it's been getting worse and now it was over the top. It wasn't particularly painful , but annoying none the less . As I raised my hands in front of me something that could be only from a fairy tail happened… They started glowing …. My left hand orange , my right hand , light blue. Ah I forgot to mention that both my hands have weird birthmarks on them . My right hand has a swirling pattern that end to the palm that is light blue in color and my left hand has the exact same tribal pattern that ends in my palm only that it is orange. Also on each palm I have a weird symbol looking like a Japanese kanji . As I looked at my hand surprised the monster shrieked and prepared to attack me. I screamed and swiped my hand to the right . And it froze…. It literally froze. As I ,moved my hand a blue wave came off of it and hit the monster making it completely covered in ice . I looked at it dumbfounded and I raised my left hand to look at it.. And then it burst into flames… The monster was completely reduced to ashes …. I was mindblown…. I couldn't think of anything until another monster came my way… I swiped my hands at it , but nothing happened . They've stopped glowing and I felt exhausted … As I started screaming again a giant hammerhead came out of nowhere and smashed the monster to the ground… Completely and utterly destroying it . I huffed a sigh of relief and looked up to see my savior… He was a red haired guy , wearing a bandana and a black eyepatch .His green eye was cheerful and he wore a black coat with silver details and a silver badge on the left side of his chest and black and white pants with brown boots. To top it all of he wore an orange scarf around his neck…

''What's a nice lady like you doing here.?'' He asked

''Nah , well nothing , just running for my life…'' I answered him sarcastically…

He smirked…''You know , I like you … My name is Lavi…'' He said as he offered me a hand up.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.'' My name is Theano '' I said smirking as well… Well I think I would make great friends with this guy…

''Just let me ask you one thing … '' I started … ''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!''

He looked at me and chuckled…'' Wait 'till we find my friends and we will explain everything to you .''

I sighed and pouted. A damn balloon was just about to kill me and I have to wait for answers.?

As we walked out of the dark little corner that I somehow managed to get myself into we ran into a guy with silver-white hair…

''And that my friend , Allen''… Lavi said as the white haired kid started running over to us…

''Lavi what happened.? I heard an explosion and I came as fast as I could I…'' ''Hey hey stop let me talk… !'' Lavi interrupted him .''Two Akumas were just attacking this girl but she's safe now…''

''Oh thank God '' Allen breathed a sigh of relief as he came over to me and outstretched his hand…''Hi , my name is Allen, Allen Walker…!''

I accepted the gesture and caught his hand in a handshake…''My name is Theano , Nice to meet you …!'' I said forcing a smile wile in my head I was wondering ''_What the hell Is an Akuma…?!''_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next chapter , sorry for the wait - for anyone who cares-.I was caught up with school and exams and holiday and stuff like that .**

**Also Thanks to Emmie-Echo , 1 , crownclown25 and Halley Vanaria for following and/or favoriting(is that a word.? :P).**

**Thanks for the Reviews as well !**

**crownclown25 : Yes It will be KandaxOC.**

**Thanks again( I've said thanks too many times in this A/N ) and remember reviews and constructive critisism are higly appreciated.**

* * *

''Well , that's all…'' Lavi finished with a sigh

I just sat there , looking at him like he had two heads or something.

''Wait wait wait … You mean that this thing that attacked me was made of the soul of a dead person? And it wears the skin of the person that brought it back with the help of a guy name the Millennium Earl.? Are you serious ? I mean it would make a very good horror story , but really .?''

Lavi and Allen looked at each other and sighed…''Come on ! You saw it with your own two eyes…''Lavi complained …

''It's not that I don't want to believe you guys it's just… It's really weird you know…?''

''Yeah I understand , but you have to believe us , why would we lie to you about something like that …?

''Ok…'' I said reluctantly. ''And why it attacked me .? Of all the other people in town , why did it had to attack me.?''

''I think you may have Innocence…'' Allen said , looking at me with serious eyes…

''W-What is Innocence.?''

''It's a substance that helps us defeat akuma ….. '' Allen said , raising his sleeve and taking off his glove.

What I saw made me gasp. His left arm was a dark red color , covered in veins and his nails were black. Also on the top of his hand was a silver cross glowing a faint green light .

"Wha- What is that .?" I asked horrified .

'' That's my Innocence '' said Allen ''It's in my left hand '' I nodded

''Do you have one too.?'' I asked Lavi

''Mh-Mhm'' He nodded smiling and raised a tiny little black hammer ''Remember the hammer that smashed the akuma earlier .?'' I nodded ''That's it . It's ability is to grow and shrink at any size that I want it too. It can also control the elements . Well some of them …..''

''Wow'' ''But yours isn't in your body like Allen's''

''There are two types of innocence'' Lavi began '' First is the equipment type '' He raised hi hammer ''The innocence inhabits an object and the accommodator can use it to kill Akuma . But the Accommodator only. No one else'' Then is the Parasitic type .Which is what Allen has. The Innocence is in a part of the accommodator's body and it uses that part of the body to kill akumas. In Allen's case it is his arm'' Allen Nodded at that.

''Ok'' I said ''But what makes you think I have innocence ?'' I don't have any weird body parts –No offence Allen- and I don't see any object that can kill an Akuma . Maybe It's a needle so I can pop them'' I said

'' I saw what you did in that alley '' Lavi said while Allen stifled a giggle ''No ordinary human would be capable of doing that without innocence '' '' And the changes it does to the body aren't always visible . But there always is a mark….. Can you raise your sleeves please .?

I nodded and raised my sleeves '' Do those look like normal birthmarks to you.?'' He said examining my arms.?''

''No they do not but That doesn't mean they are for killing monsters.'' I said

''You saw what happened, you saw what you did , you can't deny that. This is obviously Innocence . If it wasn't Innocence that Akuma would have killed you….. Akumas don't die by anything except innocence . That's proof enough.''

''Ok '' I sighed knowing that he was right '' Now what .?''

''You should come with us to the Black Order.''

''What is that .?'' I asked

'' It's a place in London that gathers people with Innocence so they can fight Akumas and save people'' Lavi said

''Hmmmmm'' I pondered ''But my family .?''

''They stay here.'' Lavi said sternly ''If you stay here , however , Akumas will come for you again . And it would be dangerous for them . If you want to protect them you should come with us. Learn to control you Innocence for them. I don't want to sound like I'm forcing you to do this but that's the truth. Now that you know, It's your choice.''

''_Yeah no pressure ….._'' I thought . I looked at Allen . He looked back at me sadly. So he thought the same , eh .? I lowered my head into my hands thinking of what Lavi said . ''_It will be better for them if I go ….. It'll protect them and I will be able to save people too….. Also I could always write a letter home…..Ok I'll do it then!_'' ''Ok I'll do it '' I said raising my head . Lavi smirked at me and Allen smiled gently . '' Sooo when are we leaving .?'' I asked.

''Tonight preferably, but you'll need time to explain this to your parents . So tomorrow morning!'' Said Lavi .

'' Ok! Do you guys need a place to stay.?'' I asked .

''Yes that would be great !" Lavi said happily. ''But we have to find Kanda first.

''Kanda.?''

''Yeah , The other exorcist that came with us'' said Lavi

''Oh Ok but can we go home first .? I need to tell my parents to prepare beds''

''Yeah ok '' Both of the guys agreed and we started towards my home leaving the uncomfortable bench we were sitting on at the city square.

We walked in silence amongst the tall buildings for about ten minutes , but when we took the last turn to go to my house I gasped.

There was smoke . And lot's of it . And fire. A bright angry red fire. And It was all coming from my house.


End file.
